


Five Nights at Wolfey’s

by AnimeWolf38



Series: Five Nights at Wolfey’s [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Connet is the night guard, Cyanide is so evil, Gen, I’m posting no words but it will be updated to be better later, Tags will be updated, Wolfey is an otaku, also posted on Wattpad, i don’t know I if this will be all books or just the first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWolf38/pseuds/AnimeWolf38
Summary: An 18 year old boy, Connet, takes a job at Wolfey’s Wolf Den, unaware of the horrors that lurk there. He begins to see this after, and at the end, he may be closer to the animatronics, or he may quit, let’s see why don’t we?





	Five Nights at Wolfey’s

Okay, so, this will be posted later. It will be way better than the current Wattpad version because it will be a rewrite of the first book which means longer chapters, more descriptions, more character development, and more foreshadowing. This will happen after I finish the third book on Wattpad, I’m on the eighth chapter now, so it shouldn’t be too long. Please wait up for me! If you can’t wait then you can try to force yourself through the original first book and first half of second book until things actually get a lot better. I was very inexperienced when I started but I’m better now!


End file.
